Wile E. Coyote
'Wile E. Coyote '''is an animated cartoon character, created by Chuck Jones for Warner Bros. Looney Tunes series. His debut was in the 1949 Looney Tunes animated cartoon "Fast and Furry-ous" along with Road Runner. Origin When the story writers of Warner Bros. decided they needed a new type of short, the thing that they all agreed on was a "cat-and-mouse"-like cartoon, or a cartoon with one animal chasing another. Although many things came to mind, the idea of a coyote chasing a Road Runner eventually came up. This idea eventually sparked what we know of today as one of the greatest shorts that Warner ever created, starring Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner. Design Coyote is a clever fiend, always making a new invention to catch the pesky Road Runner. Although he has made several attempts, he has never suceeded in catching his speedy opponent. But it isn't Road Runner who causes his inventions to fail. Instead, Coyote himself causes his own plans to backfire, mainly because he did not plan the consequences of his actions. Although Coyote has speed, he cannot match the pace of his rival Road Runner. He seems to be intent on capturing the bird, no matter what it may cost him. And many times it costs him severe injury and never stops trying. Speech Coyote usually does not make a sound, unlike Road Runner, who gives off the occasional "meep, meep." Instead, Coyote communicates with signs that display his emotion, such as "ouch" or "uh-oh." He has been known to talk, however, when he is around Bugs Bunny (In that case, Coyote was voiced by Mel Blanc). When Wile E. does talk, it's usually with a British accent, often proclaiming to be a "super genius." Filmography ''Fast and Furry-ous (debut) Beep, Beep! Going Going Gosh Operation: Rabbit Zipping Along Stop, Look and Hasten Ready, Set, Zoom! Guided Muscle Gee Whiz-z-z-z There They Go-Go-Go To Hare is Human Scrambled Aches Zoom and Board Whoa, Be Gone Hook, Line and Stinker Hip Hip Hurry Hot Rod and Reel Wild About Hurry Fastest With the Mostest Hopalong Casualty Rabbit's Feat Zip N' Snort Lickety Splat Beep Prepared Compressed Hare Zoom at the Top To Beep or Not to Beep Hare-Breadth Hurry War and Pieces Whizzard of Ow Coyote Falls Fur of Flying Rapid Raider Operations Metroid Quotes/signs *(To Calamity Coyote) Yes Calamity, in a few seconds you'll be street pizza. *Help! *Egad!! *Ouch! *Okay, wise guys...you always wanted me to catch him...(points to giant Road Runner) NOW WHAT!? *"Wile E. Coyote. Super genius." *"Genius, that's what it is. Sheer genius!" *"Brilliance. That's all I can say. Sheer, unadulterated brilliance!" *"A wise decision, my friend. You have saved yourself from a fate worse than the frying pan." *"Being a genius certainly has its advantages." *"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Wile E. Coyote. Genius. I am not selling anything nor am I working my way through college. So let's get down to cases. You are a rabbit and I am going to eat you for supper. Now, don't try to get away. I am more cunning, faster, and larger than you are, and, I'M A GENIUS. While you could hardly pass your entrance examinations to kindergarten. So, I'm going to give you the customary two minutes to say your prayers." *(After getting blown up) "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mud (passes out). Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Superheroes Category:Villains